1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for receiving a digital broadcast in a digital broadcast system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for screen display in a digital broadcast receiver for receiving a moving picture content.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a particular key is input by a user, for the user's convenience, a digital broadcast receiver displays an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) as a list of channels on the air, so as to help the user's channel selection. In the channel selection using the EPG, a user either can operate a channel up/down key of a remote controller in order to find a desired channel, or can directly input a channel number confirmed through the EPG. However, in the case of the usual channel selection scheme as described above, the larger the number of channels served by digital broadcasting is, the greater the necessary time and caused inconvenience during the user's channel search becomes. Accordingly, a recent digital broadcast receiver provides a channel search screen, which sequentially displays multiple moving picture channels on the air in a lattice-type list (hereinafter, referred to as a “lattice-type moving picture channel list”) on one screen. Hence, the user can simultaneously search for multiple channels on the air.
Conventionally, in the lattice-type moving picture channel list as above, for example, moving pictures of 12 channels are displayed in a 4×3 array on one screen. However, in the lattice-type moving picture channel list as above, small-sized moving pictures are simultaneously displayed on a screen having a limited size, which may considerably drop a user's visibility. As a result, in spite of the original intention of development thereof, the lattice-type moving picture channel list rather causes difficulty in selecting a channel, and the frequency of using the lattice-type moving picture channel list is thus very low. While the selection of broadcast channels is described as a representative example of use of the lattice-type moving picture channel list as above, the above-described example is not the only example. Even when various moving picture contents (e.g., home shopping, on-demand type moving picture contents, etc.) capable of providing the lattice-type moving picture channel list as above are selected, the same problems as described above can be raised.
Consequently, it is required to quickly prepare a method for effective layout of multiple moving picture contents, which can improve the visibility of the multiple moving picture contents, so that a user can easily search for and select the contents.